It is known to provide a video apparatus with a decoder circuit, for instance a MPEG decoder, in order to generate a video signal usable by a display, for instance as a CVBS signal or as a RGB signals, from a video digital stream. Such a decoder circuit uses a so-called Video RAM (random-access-memory) to retain data which are processed, for instance to decompress a MPEG stream.
Generally, a video apparatus also comprises an OSD circuit (OSD stands for On-Screen Display) to generate and send to the display images to be superimposed on the video sequence output by the decoder circuit; these images are often menus with graphics.
The OSD circuit also needs RAM to generate and process the graphics, i.e. the OSD images.